Rebirth
by SkyMaster
Summary: It’s been three years since May defeated Team Aqua in their quest to submerge the land and expand the oceans. Now with the rise of a new technology, TA is back, and with a few new tricks up their sleeves. Steven X May--HoennChampionShipping. XD
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this is my first chapter; kinda an introduction to the introduction. Lol. I hope you like it, and if not...uh, sorry? Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swaer that I own nothing published below.

___________________________________________________________________

The air near Fallarbor Town was still and hot as a fine curtain of ash dritfed down to cover all below it, blanketing rocks, grass, houses--and the occasional trainer--in a fine coat of soot. The sky was hard to see through the veil of dust, and what could be seen appeared sickly and gray.

"Swampert, use Surf!" A huge wall of water rushed forward, crashing into the wild Skarmory. Water dripped from its sharp-steeled wings as it staggered back a few feet before collapsing as it fainted.

"Alright!" May shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "Good job, Swampert!" The dark and light blue mud fish Pokemon looked extremely pleased with himself as he turned back to face his trainer, and May reached up to pat him on the head.

"I can't wait to show Brendan how much we've improved since the last time we battled with him!" May said excitedly, her eyes shining as she practically bounced on her heels. Suddenly, her Pokenav began to ring, and May looked down at her bag.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, kneeling to rummage around for her Pokenav. She glanced at the screen and grinned before flipping it open and pressing it to her ear. "Hey, Professor Birch!" she said brightly. "What's up?"

"Good afternoon, May. I hope you are well," Hoenn's Pokemon Professor greeted her. On the other end, May frowned slightly—there was something in the Professor's tone that suddenly put her on edge. He sounded tense.

"I'm fine, Professor. We're just doing some training near Fallarbor Town," she replied. "What's going on?"

The Professor cleared his throat, and May thought that in his brief silence, she could hear the soft murmur of conversation in the background.

"Listen, would you mind coming by the lab? There's something I need to speak with you about, and it wouldn't suffice over the phone like this," he said, and May detected something else in his tone, though she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Of course, Professor Birch!" May agreed immediately. "We'll be there soon," she said.

"Very well, thank you, May. We'll see you soon," the Professor said.

May turned to Swampert, snapping her phone shut. "I guess the Professor needs us back at the lab," she said to him, and Swampert tilted his head slightly in response

May frowned. "I really hope everything is alright," she mused, "he sounded like something was bothering him."

May recalled Swampert to his Pokeball, clipping it safely to her belt. She selected another Pokeball and tossed it into the air in front of her. In flash of red light a Salamance appeared, turning its red and blue head to take his trainer in, waiting patiently for a command.

May crossed the space between her and the Pokemon before hoisting herself up onto its back, slipping comfortably into the space between its wings and neck. May leaned forward, carefully wrapping her arms around its neck.

"Alright Salamance," she said, "Fly to Littleroot."

The Salamance thrummed in response, dipping its head briefly before unfolding his giant red wings and pumping himself and his trainer into the sky.

--------------------------

"So let me get this straight," May said. She was seated in Professor Birch's Pokemon lab, leaning forward slightly on one of the long metal tables. "Team Aqua is back?"

The Professor was pacing nervously across from May, his eyes trained to the white tiles of the floor. At her question he stopped and his eyes flickered to hers. "I'm afraid so. Yes. They've been spotted about the region, namely in the Fortree and Mauville areas," he replied.

"But what could they possibly want now?" she asked, a puzzled look flitting across her face. She dropped a hand over the side of the table to scratch behind her Mightyena's ears absently. Mightyena lifted his head from his paws and yawned, blinking red eyes up at his trainer from his position next to her. "They've been broken up for years."

Birch sighed, running a hand through his light brown hair wearily. "I've been looking into it. They've been very quiet since you stopped them from trying to submerge all of Hoenn…and the odd thing is the reports have just started popping up very recently."

"I'm not sure I understand, Professor," May said, frowning slightly. "If they've just started to emerge again, then maybe we don't have to worry right now. I mean, they haven't caused any trouble yet, right?"

Professor Birch gave her a wry look. "Yet being the key word, May. And it's not so much that they have emerged once, as when they have emerged."

"When?" May asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

The Professor swung his arms behind his back, clasping his hands together there. "Ah, yes. When." He looked torn for a moment. "You see May; I didn't just call you here to tell you about Team Aqua's rebirth…I need your help with something."

May sat up straighter now, looking directly at the Professor. "What is it, Professor?"

"What I'm about to tell you is extremely classified, May—you can't speak a word of it to anyone else," he said, every bit serious.

May nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, Professor. My lips are sealed," she promised.

The Professor began to pace again, his arms still clasped behind his back. "You remember the Institute?" he asked.

"Of course. Team Aqua took it over and tried to steal all of the Castforms the researchers had created," May replied.

"Yes, well they've developed a new technology—just the prototype. They're claiming that it can somehow control the weather. Alter it. The idea behind it is ingenious really. Only a few of us have received any information on it, and it has yet to go public."

The Professor paused, halting his seemingly tireless pacing.

"I'm afriad that Team Aqua might somehow be aware of this new technology, and perhaps that is why they have returned. The Institute has reported an increasing amount of activity from the group around that area. They've placed guards around the premises, and they have sources in both Fortree and Mauville. This technology must not fall into the wrong hands, May."

"But Professor, what do you want me to do?" May asked, her brown eyes wide.

"I want you to go to the Institute."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Thanks all for reading; glad to have you aboard. So sorry for the long delay in getting this up; life had got me busy I must say.**

**With that being said, please do read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this**

* * *

May arrived at route 119 and the Weather Institute in a state of something close to dismay. The weather was--unfailingly--dark and dreary, with the promise of storms heavy in the still air.

Before her the Institute rose in its tall and lustrous glamour, a stark contrast to the natural and green beauty of the surrounding vegetation. May recalled her Salamance and stepped through the automatic doors that led into the massive weather engineering building. Promptly upon stepping into the main lobby she was greeted enthusiastically by a rather eccentric looking scientist.

"You must be May," he said, clasping her hand with surprising vigor. "Well, of course you are May. Everyone knows you. After-all you only defeated Team Aqua and rose to claim the title of Hoenn Champion in a very short time," he said in a rush. "You can call me Professor Valor."

May smiled weakly. "It's nice to meet you, Professor," she replied, slightly uncomfortable. "Professor Birch sent me here—he said you needed me for something?"

"Ah, yes!" the scientist said, a spark of excitement lighting his gray eyes. "Please follow me." He turned, beckoning to May to follow him.

May followed the scientist out of the lobby and into the main room of the ground floor. It was vast, with highly polished white linoleum floors and was filled with groups of workstations and computers where scientists sat pouring over research and data that was all too complex for May to even begin to understand. In one corner of the room bookshelves crammed with large and complex looking volumes lined the wall.

The Professor led May past all of this and to the dark staircase across the room, eagerly taking the steps two at a time as May followed closing behind. With a silent smile she wondered where he had gotten so much energy and enthusiasm from.

At the top of the stairway the professor paused, turning back to look at May, his face grave. "You must not breathe a word of this to anyone, May," he told her. "Knowledge on what I am about to show you must never leave this room."

May nodded seriously. "Of course I won't say anything, Professor."

Satisfied the Professor spun around and continued into the room with May following close behind. The top floor of the Weather Institute looked much different that it had when May had defeated Team Aqua here years ago.

The usual numerous desks and computer systems had been cleared away, and in their place stood one massive computer system that looked very complicated with its tiny blinking and flashing lights and constant little _beep beep_ sounds. The computer system was attached to a large clear dome, and in the middle of the dome was small pedal stool with something small and oval shaped sitting atop it.

"Wow," May murmured. "What's all this?" she asked breathlessly as she watched numerous scientists in white lab coats bustling around the room attending to various unnamed tasks.

"This," Professor Valor said, pride creeping into his voice. "is what I called you here about." He paused and looked at May, his gray eyes twinkling. "Did Professor Birch mention to you what we have been working on at the Institute?" he asked.

May nodded. "He said it was the prototype for a new weather technology. One that is supposed to control the weather?"

The Professor rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Yes! We've developed a way to alter the weather patterns, and therefore control the weather in a way of sorts." He motioned her over to a table in one of the corners of the room and sat in one of the two chairs there. May took the other one.

"You see, May," Valor said, folding his hands on the plastic table top in front of him. "With this new technology we can change _so_ much, bring about _so_ much good. Say for instance, a particular region of Hoenn is experiencing heavy rainstorms that will begin to produce flash flooding in the area. If we correctly apply this technology, we can alter the weather patterns over the region, causing the storm to dissipate, and therefore saving the region from potentially dangerous conditions," the Professor said, his voice rising slightly along with his excitement.

"Or in the reverse situation, say another area is experiencing heavy drought. By altering these weather patterns we can create a sort of rain system to move in over the area and bring the much needed rain to the region." He added.

"We've also collected samples of soil, water, and air from every region in Hoenn so that we are better able to study and understand the exact weather patterns and climate compounds for those areas. This way we can produce highly effective weather conditions that would even better benefit the area in which we are concentrating our weather machine."

May's eyes were wide as she processed all of this information. "Wow, Professor, that's amazing! How did you figure all of this out?"

The Professor grinned. "We've been studying various Pokémon for some time now, aside from the weather patterns of Hoenn. Have you ever wondered, May, why some Pokémon can alter the weather themselves? Why can some use the move Sunny Day, or Rain Dance, and bring about a rain storm or intensive sunlight conditions during battle? Or how the Castform are able to change their appearance according to the weather?"

May shrugged. "I never really gave it much thought, I guess," she said. "What does that have to do with this, though?"

The Professor paused, as if collecting his thoughts and then continued on full steam. "We've been carefully studying the change in weather patterns and in the atmosphere when these particular moves are exhibited and we've been able to basically artificially recreate these effects with the help of our machine," the Professor finished in one breath and then sat back, his face alight with pride.

May grinned. "Wow, Professor, that sounds amazing! I can't wait to see it!"

The Professor beamed with pride and excitement. "I am glad you think so, May. And we can go do that just now," he said, rising from his chair.

May scrambled to join him as the Professor whisked off towards the clear dome, skidding to a halt when he stopped suddenly. She side-stepped around him and fell into place beside him in front of the clear dome and the small oval shaped object inside.

"This is it," the Professor whispered. The object was roughly the size of a small desk lamp and seemed to be made out of a smooth shiny metal. On the side were a small screen and key pad, and the machine was propped up on four round little legs. "Of course it's only the prototype," the Professor said quickly.

May stared in wonder at the small metal object, amazed that something so small and simple looking could control something as big and complex as the weather.

The Professor nodded to the dome. "This is made out of a special kind of Plexiglas that is virtually sound and shock proof. It's the sturdiest material you can get--it keeps everyone out, and everything in. The machine is only accessible through a door on the other side and you need the pass code to get inside."

Professor Valor nodded to the computer system that was attached to the dome. "That computer monitors the machine inside as well as the conditions and readings that it puts out," he explained.

He turned to face May. "Do you have any questions?"

May shifted slightly. "It's all very fascinating Professor Valor…but I still don't understand why you need me here," May said, almost apologetically.

The Professor ran a hand through his unkempt black hair, grinning sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose that it might do well to explain that. You see," he began, "We have yet to go public with this. Only a few people know about it outside of the lab—Professor Oak in Kanto, Professor Elm in Johto, Professor Rowan in Sinnoh, and your own Professor Birch to be precise."

"We have reason to believe that somehow Team Aqua has caught wind of this new technology. They have been sighted everywhere from Mauville to Fortree very recently. Many have been seen hanging around route 119 as well. I don't believe it necessary to express to you how horrible the consequences that would result if this technology fell into their hands," he said very gravely.

May nodded. If Team Aqua got a hold of the weather technology they would use it submerge the land under a torrent of rain, much like they had tried to years ago by awakening the legendary Pokemon Kyogre and plunging the land of Hoenn into a dooms day storm. "Of course not, Professor," she replied, her face grim.

The Professor smiled weakly. "That is why I asked Professor Birch to contact you. I was wondering if you would mind keeping guard of the place for awhile, just for security measures of course until we can be certain of Team Aqua's intentions."

May grinned, raising a hand to salute the Professor. "You can definitely count on me, Professor Valor!"

Valor grinned, looking relieved. "Thank you, May, thank you. Though of course I won't have you working alone, my dear. "

May gave the Professor a quizzical look. "You called someone else, as well?"

"Yes. An old friend," he told her with a smile. Someone stepped around the corner to join them, and as May looked up her stomach fluttered at the all too familiar face.

"May, you remember Steven Stone."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Alright so I am kind of on a role lately and have a bit more time so hopefully these next chapters will continue coming more quickly. My apologies for the delay!

R&R and of course enjoy. =)

May grinned, stepping forward to throw her arms around Steven in a tight embrace, pushing away the fluttering feeling in her stomach. "Steven! It's so good to see you again!"

Steven held still for a moment before his arms came around May briefly, hugging her back. He chuckled lightly. "May. It is good to see you again, as well."

May released him and stepped back; for some reason she suddenly felt self conscious. She tucked a stray strand of light brown hair behind one ear nervously, and was grateful that Steven didn't seem to notice how anxious she was.

"Alright," Professor Valor said, clapping his hands together and rising up on his heels. "All you two really need to do is make sure that no one unauthorized enters the building, namely anyone from Team Aqua and—"

Something suddenly started emitting a series of rapid loud beeps, causing the Professor to give a sharp start. He raised his arm and glanced quickly at his watch.

"Oh my!" he cried, "I'm supposed to be in a video conference with Professor Oak in five minutes!" He glanced at May and Steven, already backing away towards the staircase. "I'll be back a little later, but if either of you need anything just let someone know!" With that he spun on his heel and tore down the staircase.

Steven chuckled. "He seems just like my father described him," Steven mused.

May tilted her head slightly. "Your father knows Professor Valor?" she inquired.

Steven gave her a brief nod. "My father and Professor Valor are old friends. Professor Valor actually asked my father to help him collect rare stones for the Institute to study. I've been busy assisting my father with that for awhile now."

May grinned. "Wow, that must be pretty interesting!" she said brightly.

Steven nodded. "Yes. And I don't mind the work much. I like helping my father and I think what Professor Valor and the Institute are doing is quite remarkable."

"Definitely," May agreed seriously.

Steven smiled slightly, watching May for a moment. "What about you, May? It's been what, three years since you beat me and became the reigning Hoenn Champion? What have you been doing?"

May smiled. "Not too much," she replied. "A lot of training. Brendan and I took a trip around the different regions—Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh—helping Professor Oak complete the Pokedex. I never thought I'd see so many Pokémon!" she said, her eyes twinkling. "And the regions are all so different!"

Steven looked amused. "There is quite a lot to see in our world. I'm glad that you've been keeping yourself busy, and taking care of yourself. Though it was very evident from the time that I met you in Dewford's Cave that you were quite capable of doing so."

May blushed slightly and glanced away quickly, afraid that he might see. Inside she chided herself. This was _Steven_. Her _friend_. Why was she so nervous around him?

Outside the rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, and the wind driven rain pattered against the glass window pane loudly. Beyond the window the sky was as dark as night.

"Looks like the storm moved in," May remarked, glancing up quickly and breaking the silence that had descended between them.

Steven nodded. "And a pretty bad one at that," he remarked.

Lightning forked across the sky, and almost instantly thunder resounded loudly in response, shaking the very foundation of the Institute, causing the glass in the windows to rattle violently.

"You can say that again," May said, grinning slightly. "I wouldn't want to be outside right now."

The power suddenly went out, throwing the Institute into complete darkness. Everything and everyone was silent for a beat before the lights flickered back on and the whirring and bleeping of machines starting up again filled the air.

"Good thing we have that back-up generator!" Professor Valor said, rushing into the room from the stairwell. "I was just cut off from my video conference with Professor Oak," he informed them, crossing the room to where the weather machine was and checking it over quickly. "Unfortunately I won't be able to get back online with him for awhile, it seems. If only the weather machine was ready for use, this would be the perfect chance to test it out for the first time!"

May smiled. "It would be, Professor."

The Professor straightened, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "There we go," he chirped, "Everything seems to be working properly." He turned to May and Steven.

"As soon as the storm is over I'll be needing one of you to run to Mauville City for me to pick up a machine part," the Professor said. "It's the last part we need before we can fully complete the prototype for our first test drive."

"I don't mind going, Professor," May said with a small shrug. "That is," she continued, turning to Steven, "If you don't mind, Steven."

Steven gave a slight shake of his head. "Not at all. I actually had something that I have been meaning to speak to Professor Valor about, and it seems this might serve as the perfect time to do so." Steven met the Professor's gave and something silent seemed to pass between them for a moment.

Professor Valor gave firm nod. "Very well then, it seems May, you will be heading to Mauville once this storm passes. Now, let me go and see if I can get back online…."

Two hours later May was standing outside the Weather Institute as Professor Valor quickly briefed her on her errand.

"Professor Birch has sent his son Brendan to Mauville City with the machine part, and you should find him waiting near the Mauville Gym," the Professor explained to her. "Be very careful on the way back with it, May. If anything were to happen to it, then we will not be able to complete the prototype," the Professor cautioned. "It will be very dangerous, especially with Team Aqua about. Let me know straight away if you run into any problems."

May gave a Professor a sharp mock salute. "You can count on me, Professor!" she said brightly. She plucked a pokeball from her belt and tossed it into the air, releasing her Salamance. She climbed onto his back, sliding into the familiar place between wings and neck, slipping her arms around her Pokemon's long neck.

"See you around, Professor!" May called before her Salamance launched itself into the air, winging away in the direction of Mauville City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long delay, everyone! But thank you for the continued support! It's really motivating to have so many people R&R and keeping up with this story! And without further adieu here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.**

* * *

Salamance landed on the beach just outside of Mauville city shortly after leaving the Institute. Luckily, the storm had moved on, leaving only tiny wisps of gray cloud in its wake, providing with very suitable flying conditions.

May slid from her Pokémon's back, her feet sinking slightly into the soft white sand. She recalled her Pokémon into its Pokeball and stretched lightly, looking around at the familiar sight of the various trainers and fishermen scattered around the shoreline with a small smile. "Well, better go find Brendan," she said, starting towards Mauville city.

The town was just like May remembered it—lively and bustling with an electrical energy that nearly rivaled that of the Pokémon and trainers inside the City's Gym. It didn't take May long to reach the Gym, and she grinned at seeing the familiar face of her old friend Brendan standing just outside the silver doors of the Gym.

"Brendan!" May cried, waving at him. He returned her smile as she approached, meeting her as she threw her arms around him in a friendly hug.

"Whoa it hasn't been that long, May," Brendan said, sounding slightly amused.

"I know," May said, stepping back, still smiling. "It's still good to see you."

Brendan nodded in agreement. "My dad said you've been doing a lot of extra training," he said lightly.

May grinned. "Just trying to keep in shape!"

"I better be careful then," he replied, "or else you might start catching up to me."

May rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't want that happening," she said.

"Like you could beat me," Brendan grinned. "So my dad said I was supposed to give a machine part," Brendan said, his face lighting with remembrance. He slid his backpack onto one shoulder and unzipped it, rummaging around in his pack.

"Yep!" May replied brightly. "Professor Valor said it was an important part he needed for…well you know," May said, lowering her voice carefully.

Brendan nodded. "Dad explained the whole thing briefly to me," he said, pulling out a small package wrapped carefully in brown paper. He handed it to May. "Just be careful with it, May," he told her, looking faintly concerned.

May gave him a crisp nod. "Of course!" she said. "It will go straight from me to Professor Valor!"

"I would say that we should get lunch," Brendan told her, "but it's probably best if you get that to the Professor right away."

May nodded. "It's too risky with Team Aqua hanging around," she admitted.

"Alright, May," Brendan said, "I need to take care of a few more things out near the Desert Ruins for my Dad, so I'll see you around." He turned and gave her a wave before heading off in the direction of Lavaridge Town.

"See ya!" May called, waving after him.

* * *

May was heading back towards the beach outside of Mauville when she felt as if something wasn't right...as if something or someone was watching her. She glanced about herself nervously; she could see the beach, it wasn't far. She kept walking, speeding up her pace a bit. She came to a sharp stop when someone suddenly stepped out in front of her, dressed in a dark and light blue uniform-Team Aqua. The grunt leered at her. "Now where are we going in such a hurry?" he asked, his black eyes glittering.

May tensed, though she remained calm. "Get out of my way, please," she said.

"Not until you hand over the machine part," the grunt said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about," May replied calmly.

"Don't play dumb, girlie. The machine part; my boss wants it."

"Well you can tell your boss that I don't have it," May answered crossing her arms.

"Heh, well I didn't want to do this, but since you won't give me the part I'll have to take it by force." The Aqua Grunt selected two Pokeballs from his belt and tossed them up in the air. In a flash of red light a Mightyena and a Golbat appeared before him on the beach.

May grimaced-she didn't have time for this. "Alright," she muttered, also selecting two Pokeballs and tossing them into the air. The signature red glow lit the air before fading to reveal a Swampert and Manectric. "Manectric use Thunder on Golbat!" May told her Pokemon.

"Manectric!" The blue and yellow electric-type dog replied, his body beginning to glow with electricity, before releasing a massive bolt of lightening. The lightening struck the Golbat dead-on, lighting the bat-Pokemon up briefly. The Golbat fluttered weakly for a moment before collapsing to the sand as it fainted.

"Yes! Good job, Manectric!" May cried. "Now Swampert, use Earthquake!"

"Swaaamp," the Swampert thrummed in reply. The ground suddenly began to shake and crack beneath the Mightyena, who stumbled and staggered back a few feet. The Earthquake subsided, Mightyena stepped forward with a soft growl before swaying and fainting as well. The Aqua Grunt was smirking as he recalled his Pokemon. "No matter," he said, backing away into the line of trees slowly. "My job was just to distract you while the others took care of things at the Insitute."

"What?" May cried. "What are you doing to my friends?" she demanded, taking a step forward.

The Aqua Grunt just gave her another knowing smirk. "Better run along and see before it's too late," he said, turning and taking off into the trees lining the road.

"Steven!" May gasped. She quickly recalled her Pokemon before releasing her Salamance. "Okay, Salamance," she said, climbing onto his back. "Fly back to the Institute, and hurry!"

The Salamance dipped his head in response before pumping himself into the air and winging through the sky back towards the Institute. _I just hope I'm not too late,_ May thought grimly, but her stomach dropped and her heart thudded painfully at the sight of the thick oily black smoke twisting up over the tree-line near the Institute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greeting faithful readers. I apologize for the epically long delay in posting the next chapter. I have been extremely busy-you know college and all that. As promised here is the next chapter of Rebirth! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Also, that I own nothing published below.**

May landed on the soft grass in front of the Institute, quickly recalling her Salamance in a flash of red light. She rushed forward toward the building, stepping through the already open automatic silver doors. It was dark inside, and the light from broken monitors and machines flickered weakly, creating an eerie atmosphere. May shivered despite herself. The air was filled with a thick, dusty smoke, and May strained her eyes to see through the darkness. As her eyes began to adjust to the weak light she gasped softly—it looked like a bomb had gone off in here.

She rushed across the room, stumbling over broken plaster and toppled machines. Something sharp slashed her leg but she ignored it. May stopped at the foot of the dark staircase, her breath coming quickly as she gazed into the yawning darkness.

"Professor!" she called, "Steven!" There was no answer and, her heart thudding painfully in her chest as fear coursed through her body, making her feel dizzy. May quickly surged up the stairs two at a time, almost falling once. But when she reached the top she stopped. Blocking her path was a thick pillar that must have fallen in the explosion. May shoved against the pillar in vain, but it was too heavy to move by herself. "Steven!" she called, trying to peer around the pillar into the dark room beyond. "Professor!"

There was a faint stirring, a stirring so weak May thought she might have imagined it at first. She strained her ears, and there it was again, a barely audible rustling as if someone were trying to move.

"May…?" came the weak reply, and it sounded like Steven. Someone coughed and the stirring sound came a bit louder this time.

"Steven!" May cried in relief, dread quickly leaving her body in a rush. "Oh, Steven! Are you okay? Can you move?" she asked.

"I-I…don't think I can move," he said, coughing weakly. He voice was feeble and May's heart thudded painfully again, fearing the worst. "There's a desk…" he broke off with another harsh cough.

"Hold on!" May called. She leaned against the pillar again, using her full weight to push against it but it wouldn't budge. "Shoot!" she cursed under her breath, biting her lip and resisting the urge to stamp her foot in frustration. What was she going to do? She needed to get to Steven!

May crouched, feeling tentatively around the pillar in hopes of finding some sort of hand hold she mind be able to use to get a better grip on the pillar. She slid her hand down the rough and cracked surface of the plaster until she reached the floor. She felt around and noticed that there was a small space between the pillar and the floor that was just big enough that she might be able to slide through.

May took a deep breath, and lay flat on the ground. She inched forward on her belly, sliding through the space. She had to squirm a bit to get her hips through but eventually she was able to slide all the way through and into the wide room. She stood quickly, brushing her hair from her eyes and otherwise ignoring the thick layer of dust that coated her clothes and skin.

"Steven!" she called, stifling a cough against the dust and smoke that filled the air.

"Over here…" came the weak reply, somewhere to her right.

May turned, stumbling clumsily through the debris in her haste to find Steven. Suddenly, May gasped softly and toppled over something, falling to floor in a heap. "Ooof!" came a strangled reply, and May winced as she realized the form she had tripped over was Steven.

"Steven!" she said, her breath leaving her in a _woosh_. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, untangling herself from him and rocking back on her heels. Her eyes had adjusted to the dust and dark, and she could faintly make out his form, trapped beneath a large and heavy metal desk. "Steven are you hurt?" she asked, worry heavy in her voice.

"May…" Steven said, and he sounded almost equally relieved. "I, I'm—I'm not sure if I can move my leg," he said, his voice strained slightly.

"Oh, here," May said, standing rising swiftly to her feet. She leaned her weight against the heavy metal desk, straining with all her might to lift it. Slowly inch by inch May was able to lift the desk enough so that Steven was able to slide himself out from underneath it. May dropped the desk with a loud crash that echoed loudly through the room. She dropped to her knees again next to Steven, peering anxiously at him.

"Thank you, May," Steven said, her voice catching slightly with pain as he shifted his injured leg.

"Steven…what happened?" she asked.

"Team Aqua…" Steven said with a sharp intake of breath. "After you left they ambushed the Institute. They over-powered the scientists downstairs and took us by surprise…"

"It looks like a bomb went off in here," May said, looking around the room despite the heavy smoke and darkness.

"One of the Admins had a device that set off some sort of explosion…they must have used it as a way of distraction so they could steal the device," he said.

"The device is gone?" May asked, her voice shaking slightly.

May could barely make out the slight nod of Steven's head. "Yes."

"Where's the Professor?" she asked, fighting to keep the anguish out of her voice.

Just as Steven was about to answer May's PDA went off and she stuffed her hand quickly in her pocket and pulled it out. "It's Brendan!" she said, flipping it open and pressing it to her ear.

"Hey, Brendan I—"

"Hello, May," a cool voice interrupted her, and May's blood ran cold. "It certainly has been awhile."

"Archie…" May said slowly, and she felt Steven's gaze shift to her. "Why do you have Brendan's—"

"Surprised?" Archie asked. "Well I must admit, I too am surprised. When we ambushed your friend we were hoping that he might have the machine part on him. As it turns out we were a bit too late, he had already passed it on to you."

"And I'm not going to give it to you!" May said firmly.

Archie sounded faintly amused. "Oh is that so?" he asked. "Well, that's unfortunate. You see, if you don't give us the part we can't be held responsible for what might happen to your friend here."

"Let go of me!" came Brendan's faint and heated voice in the background.

"Brendan!" May cried. "Leave him alone! If you hurt him—"

"Hopefully it will not have to come to that," Archie interjected. "Bring us the machine part and we will not hurt your friend."

"No, May! Don't do it!" Brendan yelled in the background. There was a commotion and then a muffled cry and silence.

"Brendan?" May cried into the phone, fear cracking in her voice. "What did you do?" she demanded of Archie.

"Bring the machine part to the top of Mount Pyre or, like I said, I won't be held responsible for what happens to your boyfriend."

There was a click and the line went dead. May sat there for a moment in silence, staring across the room. She bit her lip hard, fighting against the tears welling up in her eyes and the sense of dread creeping up inside of her. Brendan was her best friend, and now he was in grave danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Next Chapter is up! Please Read and Review! _(Spoiler alert: look for a brand new story coming soon!)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything contained in this document.**

* * *

May sat there, frozen, her gaze distant as her mind churned slowly over what had just happened. They had Brendan. Team Aqua had Brendan, her best friend in the entire world. They wanted the machine part that she had so they could use the new weather technology that they had stolen from the Institute. If she gave them the machine part they would use to drown the world…just like they had tried to three years ago. She couldn't let that happen. But if she didn't give the part they would probably kill Brendan…and she couldn't let that happen either.

"May…?" came Steven's gentle voice, breaking through her thoughts.

May blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. She swallowed hard, dashing away that tears that pricked at the edges of her eyes.

"Steven, where's the Professor?" May asked, her voice shaking just slightly.

"I'm not sure," he sighed. "I didn't see what happened to him after the explosion." He was silent for a moment, his gaze trained on her face. "Are you alright, May?" he asked, his voice soft.

May met Steven's gaze and held it for a moment. Her breath caught then, and she was unable to look away for what seemed like an infinite amount of time. Finally she blinked, breaking the connection. Her gaze slid sideways and she flushed heavily. Silently she thanks the gods that it was too dark too properly.

"We should find the Professor," she said resolutely. "We need to help Brendan."

Steven looked like he was about to say something more but May stood quickly; she looked back at Steven. "And we need to get you help. Can you stand?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"I'm not sure," he replied with a sigh. Shifting his weight to his good leg he then pushed himself up with one arm. May moved forward quickly, slipping an arm beneath his to help him stand.

He gave her a grateful look. "Thank you," he said, leaning some of his weight on his good leg and May.

May met his gaze and nodded once. "Now," she said, "where was the Professor when Team Aqua attacked?"

Steven looked up, glancing around the room, a pensive look on his face. He lifted one hand, pointing toward the back left section of the room. May remembered that the Professor's lab and computer equipment had been over there.

"Over there, if I remember correctly. He was about to run some more tests on the weather machine when those Aqua thugs showed up."

"Here," May said, spying a chair a few feet away. She shifted so that Steven's weight was supported mostly on her and led him to the chair. "I'll look for him. You rest."

She helped Steven lower himself into the chair, taking care to make sure he was comfortable. "Okay," she said, "you stay here and I'll go look for the Professor."

May turned away before Steven could say anything and carefully began to pick her way across the room. "Professor?" she called, doing the best she could to scan the room through the dim, dusty light. "Professor Valor, where are you?"

A sudden sound behind May made her jump nearly ten feet in the air, and she spun around, knocking her shin against a sheet of metal in the process. She stifled a cry of pain, her body tensing automatically in response to the sound. She blinked when she saw someone waving rapidly from around the thick column blocking the staircase.

"May! Steven!" a familiar voice called, and the wild-haired head of Professor Valor poked around the pillar. "Thank goodness you two are alright! I just wish I could say the same about my beautiful Institute!"

"Professor Valor!" May cried in relief, rushing across the room to the staircase. "We were so worried!"

"Oh, don't you fret my dear! It takes a lot more than some explosion to set me out of commission," the Professor waved a hand dismissively. "I just wish I could say the same about the Institute…"

"How did you end up over there?" May asked, leaning against the pillar to peer around at the Professor. "Steven said you were over on the other end of the room when the explosion went off."

"Oh yes, yes, I was," the Professor sputtered. "But I took off after those scoundrels when they stole my weather machine! Chased them all the way back to Route 119, but they disappeared into the tall grasses." He seemed to deflate. "All my hard word, May, it's all gone! And worse, it's in the hands of madmen who will use it to doom all of Hoenn!"

"Don't worry, Professor," May said, straightening. "We'll get the technology back for you!"

"Oh, my dear, what would I ever do without you…" The Professor said in weary relief.

May gave a mock salute. "You can count on us!" She blinked and looked back at Steven. "Oh! But first we have to get Steven help! He was injured in the explosion."

Professor Valor's gaze flickered to Steven. He gave a short nod. "Of course!" He said. "I think I have a first aid kit downstairs…and let me see if I can get the backup generator back on."

"We'll be here Professor," May called after his as he disappeared down the dark staircase.

May bit her lower lip nervously, a million concerns and fears tumbled around wildly inside of her, one more prominent than the others. What if she couldn't save Brendan?

* * *

"Alright," Professor Valor sighed wearily, rubbing his hands on his soot-covered lab coat thirty minutes later. "Let me see if I can boot the system back up again and get us online." They had managed to get the back-up generator to kick back on, and the once bright lights overhead now flickered weakly in the dusty air.

May had pulled one of the banged up metal tables over and pushed it up against the wall near the Professor's equipment where she and Steven now sat. May was engrossed in the process of wrapping Steven's leg with gauze and tan bandages, taking care not to hurt him.

"You say that Team Aqua called you?" Professor Valor asked with his back to them. He was busy typing away on the computer as he tried to get it to boot up again. All that had resulted was a black screen with a few scrolling lines of white text the blinked faintly from time to time.

"Yes," May answered, not looking up from dressing Steven's wounds. "They said that they wanted me to bring the machine part to them."

"They have Brendan," Steven said, his voice tight.

"What?" The Professor said, whirling around, his eyes wide. "Professor Birch's son? Oh this is not good…" He began to pace worriedly. "Does Professor Birch know about this?" Professor Valor asked.

May finished with Steven and sat back wearily. Steven caught her gaze and held it. "Thank you, May," he said. May flushed and quickly looked away, turning to Professor Valor.

"I don't know," she said, frowning slightly. "I haven't spoken to him yet."

"Well we must contact him right away," Professor Valor said, turning back to his computer. He plugged in a few more keys and suddenly there was a loud beeping noise, followed by a soft whirring as the computer started up again. "Thank the gods," the Professor said in exuberance. He turned to Steven and May. "We're back online."


End file.
